After the Mission
by yaoiXnXyuri
Summary: When Gray and Natsu go on a mission but don't know the way back to Magnolia what are they going to do? Gratsu M Yaoi Lemon. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

**Warning: Yaoi meaning boy x boy and lemon**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Gray's POV

I walk along the path with Natsu happily marching in front of me dragging the gang leader by his collar. "Right!" He says grinning and handing him over to the slightly surprised mayor happily and taking the money before turning to flash a smile at me. "Now for lunch!" He says making me roll my eyes.

I turn and walk casually out before stopping and realising. "Oh shit." I turn to Natsu who has his head cocked to the side and his usual adorable, clueless face. "Lucy left remember? And she was the only one who knew the way back..."

Natsu stays still for a minute just blinking at me before jumping with wide eyes. "Oh yeah!" He says panicking before turning back to me calmly. "Oh well let's stay here tonight. It's already 10 let's just go to a hotel."

"Sure." I say nodding my head and walking off trying to find a hotel that we'll probably never find. About 15 minutes later I feel something collapse on me and turn around to find Natsu basically dead.

"Sleepin' shhhh." He mumbles making me sigh and pick him up and carry him to the nearest alleyway.

"I'm not carrying you until we find a hotel, unless you can be bothered to get up, we'll be sleeping here tonight." I say hoping he'll get up and just walk like a normal person. I am not letting him just lay on me unless I want to have a massive erection and not be able to do anything about it.

"M'kay. Sleep here." He says his head falling in my lap making me jump slightly.

I wait a few minutes, until he rolls his head off my lap, and grab my pants and boxers pulling them down letting my massive erection spring out. Not wanting him to wake up to me jerking off I quickly pump my erection. I groan annoyed that I won't cum already and shift slightly. I feel a hand quickly wrap around my hard cock and drop my hands immediately.

"You're doing it wrong. If you didn't want to wake me, too bad coz not I'm awake and hard. So let's make a deal. I fuck you, you fuck me." Natsu's voice tickles my neck and I nod quickly before feeling two hands pull me up onto my knees then up again so I'm standing. I moan loudly when I feel him suck my dick hard.

"Natsuuu. Suck me harder! Please!" I shout grabbing his hair and pulling him towards me making him engulf the whole thing. His hands came up to rub my balls gently making me shiver and press my hands against the walls either side of me. I only lasted about 10 minutes before coming in his mouth. He swallowed it all before standing up and kissing me forcefully, slamming me against the wall.

He pulled off his own clothes before spinning me around and holding my waist steadily. I moan lightly when I feel his dick enter me slowly and whimper when he stops. "Natsu, I need it in me. I don't care if it hurts just fuck me." I shout rubbing my own cock quickly.

Almost immediately I feel him slam into me thrusting in and out quickly making me moan every time he puts it all back in me. I scream about five minutes after when he makes me cum and removes himself from me still really hard.

"I have came yet, so fuck me." He says in a husky voice getting onto all fours. Seeing him hard on all fours makes me hard straight away and I practically jump towards him thrusting into him without bothering to give a second thought about the pain. He cries out but I'm not sure if it's in pain, pleasure or both. I stop to make sure he's okay and soon hear him growl. "Just fuck me already."

Not needing any other sign I put my hands on his hips making him moan and slam into him continuously shivering every time he moans. I cum inside him making him moan and pull myself out of him. He rolls over so he's laying completely naked and exposed. I lick the tip of his cock before licking up to his balls sucking each one gently making him moan and buck his hips.

"Grayyy." He moans making me suck his erection hard and play with his balls in my hand. I let my hands travel up his body slowly still sucking hard my head bobbing up and down. Slowly I circle his nipples before pinching them making him buck his hips up surprising me. Quickly I grab his hips and press them down sucking his cock as hard as I can.

He moans loudly before coming in my mouth and I pull away swallowing it and spraying cum all up my stomach. Ready to collapse I fall back before feeling him crawl over me and lick me clean. Unable to become hard again I close my eyes and cuddle into the body that lays down next to me.

I wake up now fully clothed my head resting against a hard yet surprisingly comfortable chest. I look up to find the beautiful pinkette awake, he looks down at me and smiles. "Okay then, now you're up we can finally leave. What do you wanna do?" He says standing up pulling me with him.

"Umm, well. We can do anything, I guess. Do you want to stay here? I heard they have this festival on tonight?" I ask unsure what last night meant.

_"So let's make a deal. If I fuck you, you fuck me."_

Was that just coz he was hard? Did he want to do it again nevertheless?

"Sure. We can get a hotel!" I says smiling and grabbing my hand pulling me out of the alley. We walk for a while, in comfortable silence, our fingers locked together until we find a hotel. We walk in separating ourselves Natsu in front happily walking towards the lady at the desk.

"Excuse me, miss?" He says and she looks up from the computer obviously dazzled by his beautiful smile. "We need a room to stay in just for tonight, please." He says and she instantly giggles before typing something in her computer and handing over a key card.

"You're room B14, it's just down the corridor on your left. It's a double bed since we don't have any single bed rooms free. But don't worry your bill won't be increased at all. Enjoy your stay and feel free to come and talk to me anytime you like." She bats her eyelids and presses her chest out making me roll my eyes and scoff. Natsu nods happily before turning to go find our room.

When we get in there he stops a second. "Oh yeah she said it's a double bed. I wonder why she didn't give us a two bed one. I mean she doesn't have any single bed rooms but she didn't say anything about two rooms." He tilts his head to the side before turning to look at me.

I sigh and shake my head. "She didn't even notice me, you were too... You." I grumble.

"Oh well, we can share. I mean it's not like it's gunnu be too close. I mean we've been a lot closer." He says casually closing the door and going to lay on the bed.

I walk towards him and groan stretching. My muscles really ache.

"Here." Natsu says standing up and sitting me in the centre of the bed before sitting behind me. Slowly he massages my shoulders making me moan quietly and close my eyes. About ten minutes pass and we swap positions although Natsu lays down making me have to straddle him.

We turn the TV on a bit later and lay down on the bed, I'm slightly lower than Natsu though not leaning against him. We watch TV for an hour before getting up to change before noticing we have no other clothes with us.

"Whoops. Forgot we just came here for a mission." Natsu says sheepishly scratching the back of his head before shrugging. "Oh well, I'd say to sleep in our boxers but we have to wear them tomorrow. I guess we can just sleep naked right?" He says immediately stripping.

I cough slightly before nodding and stripping too feeling slightly awkward. I quickly slip under the covers making sure he doesn't see my erection only to be accompanied by him. Oh yeah.

* * *

**What do you think? Another chapter? I think I will because well I love these two but please tell me your opinion. Ella x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

**Warning: Lemon and yaoi (meaning boy x boy)**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Gray's POV

I lay with my eyes closed trying to rid my head of the image of Natsu sucking my dick. Slowly I open my eyes hoping to be able to run to the bathroom and jerk off but instead find Natsu staring at me.

"N-Natsu? W-Why are you staring at me?" I ask shakily unable to keep myself from stuttering.

"You're dripping on my leg." He says wiping his thigh with his finger before licking it. "You taste nice." He says quickly making me shuffle back and turn my head.

"Sorry." I mumble staying as far back as possible.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me a bit further towards him until his dick was prodding my stomach. I gasp immediately and widen my eyes. "N-Natsu?" I ask still stuttering.

"Yes Gray?" He asks innocently before pulling me even closer so our chests are touching now. "Want me to fuck you?" He whispers dirtily in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes, oh god yes. Fuck me hard, I promise I'll do whatever you want just fuck me _now._" I beg desperately not giving a shit about what I'm going to have to do later.

Smirking Natsu flings the covers off and rolls me over. He pulls me up onto all fours and puts his fingers in front of me. Without hesitation I suck them until he pulls them away and grabs my butt separating it quickly pressing his fingers against my hole. Slowly he slips them in teasing me slightly making me whimper.

"Natsu please." I beg lifting my butt slightly, he hits a certain spot making me arch my back and shout his name loudly. Wanting that feeling again I lift my arse once more only to make him rub around preparing me for his dick. I feel his fingers slip away and whimper desperately, wanting badly to cum. "Natsu, I want it in me. Please. Please." I whisper weakly completely abandoning my pride and losing all hope of getting it back.

I feel his hard erection press against my hole and scream loudly as he enters me. Tears prick in my eyes but nevertheless I buck my hips asking for more. Quickly I feel him slam into me making me moan in pleasure. I lower my head so I'm supporting my upper body with only a forearm and move my hand to my dick quickly pumping it to the rhythm of Natsu's thrusts.

I feel a hand on mine and drop it back to support me moaning loudly when I feel the tip of Natsu's finger press gently on my slit. He quickly moves his hand back so he's doing the same as I was making me let out a long moan.

"Natsuuu." I moan continuously bucking my hips every so often. "Faster. Faster!" I shout almost at my climax. He slows down and shifts slightly before thrusting in again pumping my dick one last time before hitting a spot making me scream his name and cum.

Still managing to hold myself up I stay as I am for a few more thrusts until he bucks his hips and comes inside me. He takes himself out of me before collapsing next to me and pulling me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his chest and cuddle into him nuzzling his neck and closing my eyes.

I wake up to a cock pressing against my butt and turn around to find Natsu staring down at me. "Morning." He says casually leaning down to kiss me. His lips gently graze mine before pressing against them a bit harder, he slips his hand on my arse his other one wrapped around my chest. Kissing back roughly I hang my arms lazily around his neck before rolling him on top of me moaning lightly into the kiss.

His tongue gently slips out of his mouth and brushes against my lower lip making me automatically open my mouth. I slip my tongue into his mouth and moan again as his tongue explores my mouth. After a few minutes we pull away for air and I notice we've moved around and are now on the end of the bed and are about to fall off.

I stand up pushing Natsu up with me and stretch sticking my chest out and moaning. "What do you want to do today then? I mean before the festival thing." I ask resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I don't mind, I just know that when we get home... You said you'd do anything. I'm thinking of having you be my slave for the day, to call me Natsu-sama." He says huskily with lust filled eyes pinning me against a wall.

He leans down kissing along my jaw until he reaches my neck, when he begins to nibble, sucking from time to time obviously leaving marks. I suddenly become very aware that we're naked but decide to ignore the fact and focus on suppressing the moans escaping from my mouth. He pulls away smirking and jogs off grabbing his clothes and sitting on the bed changing.

Still wanting more, I moan frustrated and walk to grab my clothes. I sit next to Natsu and quickly dress myself. As soon as my top is over my head Natsu pins me down and crawls on top of me staring at me like I'm prey. I shiver when I feel his warm breath tickle my skin and grab his t-shirt roughly pulling him down crashing my lips on his.

My eyes close without my permission and my heart pounds fast in my chest. His tongue slips expertly into my mouth and explores my mouth immediately winning dominance. We pull away for about a second until he's biting and sucking my neck making hickeys that I will never be able to hide.

"Natsuuu!" I moan gripping his strong chest hard and lifting my head to give him better access. He pulls away panting to stare at me with passion filled eyes.

"Do you want to go on a date?" He asks with a husky voice. I nod smiling before standing up my hands now pressing against his chest to help stabilise me.

He smiles lightly before turning around slipping a hand into my back pocket. I mirror his actions before grabbing the key card from the bedside table and walk towards the door. We walk towards the front desk and pass the key card to the lady at the desk. She looks up and smiles at Natsu once again completely blanking me.

She coughs awkwardly clearing her throat as she takes it. "So, um did you have a good night?" She asks before adding a bit quieter. "I heard you."

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. Didn't we Gray? Don't forget that little agreement we made though." Natsu says turning towards me nuzzling my neck before puling me into a quick kiss.

Finally noticing me she lets out a surprised gasp making me smirk. "Right, but knowing you I'll just have to bang you which I'm planning on doing anyway." I reply making her gawk at us. Pulling back Natsu puts the money on the desk and turns away waving for a couple of seconds before dropping his hand, rubbing my butt with the other.

"So, liking showing me off or what?" I chuckle one hand on his chest and the other around his back.

"Liking cuddling me or what?" He replies with an eyebrow raised. Going bright red I pull away stuffing my hands in my pockets and looking down. "Come here." He chuckles pulling me into a hug rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"So where are we going?"

* * *

**So liking it so far? Thank you for reading it guys though! Ellax**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. **

**Warning: Lemon and yaoi (meaning boy x boy)**

**Rating: M**

* * *

Gray's POV

We sit down on the park bench, Natsu holding our milkshake his arm wrapped around my waist. I chuckle at him licking the ice cream from earlier off his cheek making him moan quietly and kiss me gently. He pulls back and kisses me on the cheek smiling. "You're so adorable." He says nuzzling me before turning back to take a sip out of the milkshake.

It's almost 3pm the time of the festival so most people have gathered around the square and left the park empty. Natsu pulls me up throwing the empty milkshake cup across the park into the bin and cheering when it lands perfectly in the bin. I chuckle and he turns back to me smiling and moving around to my back, pushing me towards the swings.

I give him a disbelieving look when he pushes me onto a swing and walks round to the back pushing me gently. I smile and sit sideways on it casually looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. He smiles and grabs the swing pulling me back and jumping up before throwing it down. Quickly I grab on the swing but feel myself slide off and let go when I feel the rope rub against my.

I look up to find myself laying on the wooden structure and Natsu looking surprised at me. He scratches the back of his head and grins sheepishly when I chuckle at him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do it that hard..." He says before running forward to help me down.

"Don't worry." I say before leaning in and placing my hands on his waist. "I like it hard." I feel his breath on my neck and hear his heartbeat race. He quickly slams his lips onto mine and slips his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance for a few seconds until he wins and slams me against a nearby tree. We make out for a few minutes roughly before pulling back panting.

He rests his forehead against mine and smiles at me warmly. I feel the tingling on my lips that I always feel when he kisses me and wrap my arms around his chest and pull him into a hug.

We hear a muffled shouting and pull away to find that the festival has started. We run towards the noise and gradually can make out what it's saying. "... -iversary of the defeat of the dark guild that once ruled this town! So today we're going to be celebrating our freedom!" It finishes and everyone cheers jumping up and down.

Natsu grins and grabs my hand pulling me into the crowd of people. He stops in front of a stand and fishes in his pocket before pulling out some money and placing it on the table grabbing a blue/ silver heart shaped balloon and tying to my wrist. "Thanks!" He exclaims grinning before kissing me on the cheek and pulling me off again.

He manages to find a cotton candy stall and jumps excited pushing me towards it. I laugh and shake my head and he basically throws the money and the woman behind the stand and stares as she gets a stick swirling it round the machine. "You're such a little kid!" I say messing up his hair making him frown and straighten it up again.

I shake my head as he takes the stick of cotton candy and smiles brightly at the woman. "Thank you!" He says happily, loosely hanging his arm around my waist. He digs his face into it eating about half of it and pulls away happily.

I grin and pull him towards me putting my hand in his back pocket as he does the same. We walk around casually for a few hours, checking out a few stalls before we decide to go get dinner. We find a ramen shop quite close that Natsu pulls me into and orders us two bowls of miso ramen.

"So..." He begins unsure not wanting to look me in the eye. "When we get back to Magnolia... Are we gunnu tell people about... us?" He asks worriedly.

I smile and gently place a hand under his chin and lift it up making him look at me. "We can tell them whatever you feel comfortable with." I say leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. I pull back and he looks at me with bright eyes and nods enthusiastically. As soon as I finish the ramen Natsu grabs my waist and pulls me off my chair pushing me back outside.

He pushes me back to the main part of the festival where there's a stage full of people dancing. Music is playing, beating in my ears deafeningly loudly. Natsu pushes me onto the stage and begins to sway his hips, his dick pressing into my butt. I turn around putting my arms around his neck as he puts his round my waist and rests his hand on my butt.

We sway our hips pressing ourselves into each other grinding together. My clothed erection prods at his begging for more attention. He leans in quickly, kissing me roughly before pulling away and kissing my neck moving down slowly. He begins to suck my neck biting it gently making me throw my head back and pull us backwards away from the crowd of people.

He pins me against a wall and pulls back moving back to my lips. His hand slips down my stomach to cup my erection not letting our mouths part. I buck my hips and moan wrapping a leg around his waist.

He pulls back and looks around before turning back to me apologetically. "We should probably go find somewhere a bit more... Private." He says looking at all the people dancing not too far from us. I nod and grab his hand pulling him along.

We manage to get of the stage when I feel Natsu's hand slip from mine. I turn around to check that he's okay and notice Lucy hugging him tightly. He peels her off him awkwardly and pulls me towards him.

"Hey, Luce. Whatcha doing here?" He asks casually leaning on me.

"I came back to check where you were. You didn't come back yesterday or this morning so I figured I should probably come and find you before you kill each other." She laughs brushing aside a lock of hair innocently.

"I'm sure we would've been fine. We were gunnu come to the festival tonight and then come back home afterwards but now you're here we should probably leave. I'm really tired, didn't get much sleep." He says looking over to me grinning.

"Aww, poor you!" She says putting a hand on his cheek which he casually brushes off nodding. "Well just follow me, but um Natsu... Why do you have a heart balloon on your wrist?" She questions raising an eyebrow and leaning in.

I growl quietly making Natsu look at me with raised eyebrows before turning back to her. "When we get back." He says patting her shoulder and subtly pushing her back slightly at the same time. She turns to lead the way and I take off the balloon letting it float upward and turn to quickly kiss Natsu.

I smile and follow as she leads the way out of the festival and city. We walk in silence for the next hour or so every now and then Lucy turning to ask Natsu a question which every time he answers shortly or just shrugs. "Okay we're here you know the way around Magnolia so I'll leave you two to get home." She smiles innocently before turning and leaving.

When she's out of earshot Natsu pulls my face round to look at him and smiles leaning in to kiss me gently. "Wanna come over to my place?" I ask moaning as he presses our hips together.

"Thank god I'm horny as hell." He responds turning and pulling me along. We run to my place and as soon as we get there Natsu flings the door open and pushes me inside slamming the door shut behind him. He presses me against the wall lifting his leg up in between my legs making me moan loudly and arch my back.

He pulls his leg back and smiles when he sees the wet patch of pre-cum on it. "M- More!" I exclaim and he spins me round pressing his clothed erection against my entrance. I moan and drop onto all fours unzipping my jeans and pulling them down along with my underwear and quickly fling my shirt off.

I hear a zip and something drop to the floor before seeing his two fingers in front of my face. I suck them quickly before opening my mouth. I gasp when I feel his erection gently touch my arse for a second. Not a second later two fingers are inside me, searching me and opening my hole.

I moan loudly when he slips in another finger and he pulls out immediately making me whine. "I need it in me Natsu. Please." Almost immediately I feel him inside me and cry out in pleasure. "Yes!" I scream loudly lifting my butt to give him more access. "Oh get it all in me!" I shout moaning loudly when he does just as I ask.

I moan as he speeds up slamming his hard cock into me his balls slapping my arse. "Oh god I won't last much longer!" I shout before coming all up my stomach. I stay on all fours letting Natsu continue fucking me.

He pulls himself out when he doesn't cum and twists me around and up onto my knees shoving his hips forward sticking his dick into my mouth. I suck him hard massaging his balls with one hand resting the other on his waist. I pull away and suck the tip licking it clean of all the pre-cum. He bucks his hips making me engulf the whole thing.

I suck it as hard as I can for a few more seconds before cum is sprayed into my mouth. I pull back and swallow it all before standing up weakly and leading him into my bedroom. I collapse on the bed and pull him on top of me before closing my eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? I thought I'd have a cute coupley chapter! Thanks by the way to everyone reading especially the people who have favourited, followed and reviewed! Ellax  
**


End file.
